The present invention relates to training devices for elongated sport sticks, clubs, racquets and bats, particularly the implementation, design and manufacture of a training weight applied to the knob end of such sporting goods. More particularly, the present invention relates to training weights that can be affixed to any elongated sport stick having a proximal end knob feature, such as baseball bats, softball bats, golf clubs, lacrosse sticks, hockey sticks, cricket bats, tennis and other racquets.
Often ballplayers struggle with proper hitting mechanics, such as driving their hands through the proper hitting zone throughout the entire swinging motion, as well as generating maximum bat speed. To improve an athlete's swing, training weights have been affixed to a sport stick. Training weights for sport sticks are typically applied to the elongated region some distance away from the user's hands. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,883 describes baseball bats which are weighted with an annular ring of a fixed diameter, wedged onto the barrel of the bat. This configuration increases the mass and inertia of the sport stick, and ideal for warm-up practice swing purposes, but fails to allow for active play with the training weight applied. Additionally, the mass distribution of the sport stick is altered, encouraging the user's hands to be pulled away from their body in a less than optimal manner.
Alternative attempts have been made to modify the amount of the weight. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,484 describes a construction which permits the weight to be increased or decreased, but in the case of baseball bats, one that still obstructs the hitting region. Attempts have been made to keep the hitting region usable. U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0275458 describes a construction whereby weight is affixed near the barrel of the bat beyond the user's hands. Unfortunately, this construction would encourage improper swing mechanics.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a sport stick training weight that can be affixed to a sport stick adjacent to the user's hands, thereby enabling live hitting, batting, or other practice while simultaneously allowing proper technique.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a sport stick training weight that can be affixed and removed from a sport stick's handle quickly and easily.